


The Touch Of Fingertips (That's As Sexy As It Gets)

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: Kurt finally gets the courage to tell Blaine he never wants to have sex. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic AGES ago, when I had come to terms with my own grey asexuality. Today I was scrolling through [prompt-a-klainefic](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/) and saw [this](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/154814519584/id-love-a-fic-in-which-kurt-or-blaine-or-both-of) post and decided to dig up the fic and finish it! No beta, since it's so short. But hey, it's something! :)

Kurt’s dad sat him down for the “birds and the bees” talk when Kurt was in grade school and it was, by far, the most uncomfortable experience that Kurt could ever remember. He bolted from the kitchen table and down to his room as soon as he could and started blasting _The Sound of Music_ soundtrack to drown out the images his dad had put in his head.

He was never, ever going to have sex. Especially with a _girl_.

As he got older, his opinion didn’t change. He couldn’t even stomach looking at softcore porn…let alone anything more _physical_ than that. It all made him very uncomfortable. The only thing he _did_ want to watch were old black and white romances, which made him dream about falling in love and cuddling and holding hands. _That_ was sexy to him.

*

It was one thing, coming to terms with being gay, but coming to terms with never wanting to have sex was an entirely different obstacle. For a while he was convinced it was just because he hadn’t met the right guy, because sex was all his friends ever talked about. The boys _and_ the girls. How fantastic it was, how it wasn’t a big deal, how much they loved having it...

But then he did meet the right guy. Blaine was… everything that Kurt had ever dreamed about. Handsome, kind, and funny. Though even as he was falling in love, he never had any desire to take their make out sessions any further. All the thought of _more_ did was put a sour taste in his mouth.

Blaine never pushed to go further, which Kurt was grateful for but he also was well aware of Blaine getting turned on while they made out and it made Kurt wonder if Blaine was just… holding back.

It took a while for Kurt to gather the courage to ask, but when they were (actually) alone in Blaine’s house, just enjoying listening to some music, Kurt finally blurted out, “have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other’s clothes and get dirty?”

It’s not exactly _how_ he wanted to ask, but he at least got his point across.

“I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable,” Blaine said, casually petting down Kurt’s back.

Just thinking about  anything past making out made Kurt uncomfortable, but for the time being…he was okay. Making out was good, he enjoyed the sensuality of it. The soft caresses of Blaine’s hands on his arms and shoulders was all the touch he needed.

It was when Blaine’s hand started to wander just a little too close to the equator one night that Kurt knew he would have to say something. It wouldn’t be fair to Blaine to shy away without some sort of explanation -- though he was terrified of the result.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, their lips parting with a soft smack. He couldn’t help but smile at the dreamy look Blaine had on his face, his eyes still closed. “Can… can we talk?” Kurt asked, quietly enough to not startle or ruin the moment -- he hoped.

Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open and looked down to where his hand was dangerously close to Kurt’s belt buckle and yelped, yanking his hand back. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize where I was touching.”

“It’s okay," Kurt said, covering Blaine’s hand with his own. “I just…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. “I think we should talk… about sex,” he added as his cheeks flushed pink.

“I wasn’t trying –- I swear I wasn’t -– “ Blaine stuttered with an increasingly apologetic look on his face.

Kurt gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze and took another deep breath, unable to quite look Blaine in the eyes. “Blaine, I…” he started, stomach squirming with anxiety. “I’m just going to… come right out and say it, and I understand if you want to break up because of it, but I don’t think I’m ever going to want to have sex. In fact, I _know_ I’m never going to want to have sex. I’m pretty sure I’m asexual,” he said, all in one nervous breath. He slowly pulled his hand away from Blaine’s, bracing himself for the inevitable break up speech. Because what kind of teenager (besides himself) would be okay with the thought of never having sex?

“Uh,” Blaine said before reaching for Kurt’s hand back and holding it tight. “That’s -- wow, okay. I wasn’t… expecting that? But Kurt, sweetheart. I would never break up with you over something like that. Sex isn’t the end-all-be-all, okay? I just… I think I need some time to think, and maybe understand this a little more?”

Kurt finally looked back up at Blaine with watery eyes and was a little overwhelmed with the love he could obviously still see in the look Blaine was giving him. “So you’re… we’re not going to break up? Even though Artie is giving you shit for being a virgin and if you stay with me, that fact isn’t going to change?”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, running the tips of his fingers on his free hand softly along Kurt’s jaw. “Kurt, I love you. Do I want to have sex with you? Honestly… yes. Of course I do. We’re in love and you’re gorgeous and I would love to make love with you. But I would never pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do,” he said before smirking. “Besides, that’s what masturbation is for.”

With a scrunch of his nose, Kurt shook his head. Masturbation had never been something he’d really understood, either. He’d tried it a few times and the orgasm had never really seemed worth the effort. It felt good, of course, but it definitely wasn’t a groundbreaking feeling. Most of the time it’s something he can live without. “Blaine, we’re teenagers. Almost all of our friends can’t stop talking about sex. I would understand if you --” he said, choking on his words before clearing his throat. It killed him to say it, but he couldn’t in good conscious _not_. “I would understand if you wanted to find someone else… someone who actually wants more than hands-above-the-equator.”

Blaine wiped a stray tear from Kurt’s cheek before he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I’m not going to lie and tell you I’m not disappointed -- I am, but that in no way would make me break up with you. I love _you_ , no matter what. We’ll figure this out together, okay? We’ll figure out what works for both of us.”

Kurt let out a shaky breath and leaned against Blaine’s side. “I thought for sure you’d run away screaming.”

“Not over something like this,” Blaine said firmly, kissing Kurt’s forehead and temple. “Never over something like this. Can you tell me what sort of things you _are_ comfortable with? I don’t ever want to cross the line.”

Kurt couldn’t even express how happy he felt -- to finally have that out in the open, and the fact that Blaine hadn’t left him over it. He gave Blaine a smile and pulled Blaine’s arm over his shoulder before snuggling against Blaine’s chest. “This. This is good.”

“Cuddling I can definitely do,” Blaine said with an obvious grin. “I enjoy cuddling too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/post/155772853880/fic-the-touch-of-fingertips-thats-as-sexy-as-it)!


End file.
